Teroris Pocong (?)
by kisaragi shuuya
Summary: anggota mekakushi dan menginap ke luar atas saran seto, namun, sesampainya di penginapan, mereka malah bertemu pocong dan tak bisa keluar...
1. stage 1 : false start

**Teroris Pocong (?)**

Seto : "kita akan kesini!" kata seto sambil menunjukkan suatu kertas.

...

Kido : "kertas apa itu?"

Seto : "ini kertas untuk menginap di luar!"

Hibiya : "kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Seto : "oh itu... karna menurutku kita terlalu tersembunyi, maka... harus mencoba dunia luar agar seimbang Sekaligus untuk mengembangkan kekuatan (mang bisa)"

Shintaro melihat kertas yang ditunjukkan oleh seto.

Shintaro : "... kau mau kesini dengan tujuan itu dan karena gratis, kan?"

Seto : "... iya..."

Momo : "tapi bagus juga! Kita berngkatnya kapan?"

Konoha : "disini tertulis tanggal xxx bulan v sampai tanggal xxx bulan c"

Kano : "berarti besok lusa sampai dong... nginapnya 4 hari..."

Seto : "yup!"

**Esoknya**

Mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

**Lusa (cepat amat)**

Diperjalanan mereka berbincang-bincang

-sampai di tempat penginapan

Kido : "...gelap, ya..."

Hibiya : "banyak jaring laba-labanya..."

Seto : "ya nyalakan lampunya dong"

Saat mereka menyalakan lampunya..

Kido : "tidak bisa..."

_Prang_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara piring pecah.

Momo : "... kita bawa pring, ya?"

Kano : "nggak kok. Kita ga bawa piring kok."

_Krek_

Mary memegang baju seto "su-suara apa itu..."

Seto : "c-cuma suara daha—"

_JDAAAAR!_

Semuanya kaget. Mana lagi pada saat petir menyambar itu, ada siluet pocong!

AAAAAAA!

Semuanya lari tanpa tahu arah jalan.

Kido : "tu-tunggu! Kita bawa senter, kan?!"

Shintaro : "iya juga! Kano!"

Kano : "i-iya... i-ini!"

Kano memberikan senter kepada seto.

Seto : "baik!"

_Ckreek ckreek_

Sebelum senter itu menyala, ada pocong disisi kanan.

_Traak_

Senter terjatuh sementara Semuanya lari terbirit-birit.

Pocong : "hehehe... mereka pada takut, kan? Cheesh!" pocongnya _piece_.

Tunggu...! kenapa pocong bisa piece?! Kan tangannya ketutupan!

Pocong : "habis pocong yang begitu dah _mainstream_, jadi, aku gaul (?) sendiri~"

Pocongnya kesandung batu (?) lalu jatuh dan tak bisa berdri.

Pocong : "huuhuuuuu..."

**Sementara itu, anggota mekakushi dan**

Kido : "seto! Tadi kau menjatuhkan senternya, ya?!"

Seto : "i-iya!"

Mary tersandung dan jatuh.

Mary : "kyaa!"

Seto : "kau tak apa-apa, mary? Istirahat dulu, yuk!"

Mary : "b-baik"

Shintaro : "sebaiknya kita juga istirahat... dari tadi kita lari-larian terus..."

Kido : "iya juga... ngomong-ngomong kita bawa obat tidak?"

Kano : "adanya plester..."

Seto : "coba berikan plesternya, kano!"

Kano : "ini"

Kata kano sambil memberikan plester ke seto.

Saat seto mengobati mary dengan plester, tiba-tiba...

Ada siluet sosok pocong dibelakanganya

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

**Bersambung...**


	2. stage 2 : trapped

_KYAAAAAAAA!_

Kido : "lari, seto!"

Seto : "oke!"

Seto langsung menggendong mary dan lari.

Pocong : "pada kaget, ya? Aku kan cuma numpang lewat ambil kotak p3k (?)"

-Sementara itu

Shintaro : "kita coba cari jalan keluar!"

**Di pintu masuk**

_Ckreeek_

Shintaro : "terkunci..."

Hibiya : "artinya kita harus mencari kuncinya, ya... bagaimana kalau kita cari secara berpasangan 2 orang- 2 orang?"

Momo : "benar juga! Jadi..."

Kelompok 1 : kano & dancho

Kelompok 2 : mary & seto

Kelompok 3 : aku & hibiya

Kelompok 4 : onii-chan, ene & konoha

Kido : "sebelum kita berangkat, sebaiknya kita samakan jam di HP masing-masing"

Mereka berkumpul untuk menyamakan jam di HP masing-masing "sekarang jam berapa?" "19 : 30" "sudah?" "iya..." ... "jam 22 : 00 kita harus sudah ada di sini,oke?" semuanya mengangguk, dan mereka pun berpencar secara berpasangan.

**Kelompok 1 **

Kido : "lagi-lagi kita berpasangan..."

Kano : "kau tak senang?"

Kido : "...?... apa?"

Kano : "aku bilang, kau tak senang kita berdua sekelompok lagi?"

Kido : "apa?"

Kano : "aku musti bilang berapa ka—" kata-kata kano terputus melihat kido memakai earphone, lalu mencopot salah satu earphone di telinga kido.

Kido : "apa yang kau lakukan, IDIOT?!"

Kano : "habisnya kau curang. Waktu uji nyali juga (untuk reverensi, lihat fanfic yang judulnya 'gost story')" kano pun memakai 1 earphone yang ia copot dari telinga kido tadi. "nah, sekarang kan adil"

Karena memakai earphone yang sama, mereka seperti berdekatan.

Kido : "b-ba—" kata-kta kido terputus melihat ada siluet pocong di belakang mereka.

"...!?"

**Kelompok 2**

Seto : "masih sakit, ya, mary-chan?"

Mary : "s-sudah mendingan."

Seto : "maaf, ya, karna aku kurang hati-hati, kau jadi terjatuh..."

Mary : "t-tidak apa-apa kok! Toh aku ya— hah?!" mary merasakan seseorang sedang memerhatikan mereka.

Seto : "? Ada apa, mary?"

Mary : "t-tidak! Tadi aku hanya mera..." seto tahu apa yang mary rasakan lalu seto langsung lari terbirit-birit.

**Kelompok 3**

Momo : "tak ada penerangan, ya, hibi- eh?" momo melihat hibiya terus menerus melihat kebelakang dan hibiya juga menggenggam tangan momo dengan erat. "ada apa, hibiya-kun?"

Hibiya : "tidak ada apa-apa..." hibiya melihat kedepan dengan pucat.

_JDEEEER!_

Momo : "!"

Hibiya melihat keluar sedang hujan.

Dan..

Tanpa sengaja ia telah melihat sosok yang sedang lompat-lompat.

Dan hibiya mengira itu pasti pocong.

Namun, sosok itu menghilang...

Momo : "? Hibiya-kun?"

Hibiya : "nggak, aku nggak lihat apa-apa ko—" di depan mereka ada pocong!

"!?"

**Kelompok 4**

Shintaro : "ene, bisakah kau mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang?"

Ene : "bisa... tapi hanya manusia saja, tak belaku untuk hantu"

_Glek_

Konoha : "shintaro..."

Shintaro : "ya?"

Konoha : "di belakangmu..."

Saat shintaro melihat kebelakang, ternyata ada sosok pocong.

Shintaro langsung lari sambil menarik konoha

Shintaro : "kalau sudah lihat, cepat lari, dong!"

Konoha : "...didepan..."

Shintaro : "apa? Didepan ada a—" shintaro tertabrak suatu pintu "apaan nih? Pintu?"

Ene : "coba buka, master!"

Shintaro : "iy!" shintaro mencoba membuka pintu itu, namun... sama saja, tak dapat terbuka sedikit pun. "sial!"

'_tunggu! Saat kita masuk ke dalam bangunan ini, kita juga diincar oleh hantu, sekarang pun mereka tetap mengejar kami, pintu juga tertutup... oh... para hantu itu memojoki kami untuk membuat..."_

"**KAMI TELAH TERJEBAK!"**

Bersambung ke stage 3...


	3. stage 3 : stalemate

**Kelompok 1**

"kano! Jam berapa sekarang?!" kata kido sambil berlari

"jam... 21:35!" kano melihat jam di HP-nya,

"... berarti harus segera kembali ke pintu masuk..."

"kalau begitu, kita ambil arah kiri!" kata kano yang menarik kido

"eh?!"

**Kelompok 2**

"mary-chan! Pegangan erat-erat, ya!"

"i-iya!"

Seto merasakan ada seseorang dibelakang mereka lalu "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" seto langsung lari lebih cepat.

Saat seto berlari, ia tertabrak dengan..

_BUAAAAK_

"adududuh... siapa sih?" kata orang yang menabrak seto.

Dan ternyata dia adalah...

"shintaro?!" teriak seto

"? Oh, seto ternyata... kalian tidak segera ke pintu masuk?"

"ngapain?" tanya seto

"sebentar lagi jam 22:00 lho..."

"... tahu darimana?"

"kata ene"

"... kita harus segera kesana!"

"makanya, aku ke sini untuk kembali ke situ... iya, kan, kono—" saat shintaro melihat kebelakang, konoha tidak ada.

.

.

.

"KONOHAAA?!"

SEMENTARA ITU, KONOHA

"lho? Shintaro kemana?" kata konoha

"dia pergi ke pintu masuk" kata seseorang

"oh... kau ga kesitu?"

"disini rumah ane"

"rumahmu? Kau tinggal disini?"

"iya, orang ane pocong" kata pocong (?)

"oh..."

.

.

.

"lho? Kau ga kaget, ya?"

"nggak tuh"

"ga seru"

"main UNO, yuk"

"aku ga tau cara main UNO"

"main lompat tali?"

"ga ada tali"

"... aku mau ke pintu masuk" kata konoha yang berjalan ke arah kiri

"pintu masuk disana woy!" kata pocong yang nunjuk-nunjuk (?) arah kanan

"... makasih..." konoha pun memutar balik jalannya.

"bukan disitu! Lurus!" konoha langsung berjalan lurus "bukan! Serong kiri!" konoha berjalan serong kiri "salah! Ke kanan!" konoha langsung tabok pocongnya.

**Kelompok 3**

"... sehabis ini lurus terus, kan, ya?" kata momo

"... iya..." kata hibiya

"kita harus cepat! Soalnya bentar lagi jam 22:00!"

"i—uwaa!" hibiya tersandung sesuatu

"ada apa, hibiya-kun?"

"tad aku tersandung sesuatu yang lumayan..."

"mana mana?" Saat momo melihat benda yang membuat hibiya terjatuh... "itu kunci!"

"kunci?"

"iya! Tapi agak besar, ya... berat lagi..." kata momo yang berusaha mengangkat kunci tersebut

"ayo kita bawa ke pintu masuk!"

**Di pintu masuk**

"haaah haaah..." helaan nafas dari kano & kido.

"capai..."

"yo!" kata konoha

"konoha?! Kau sudah ada disini?!"

"ya..."

"kita sampai..." kata kelompok 2 campur kelompok 4 (kecuali konoha) ambruk

"kalian capai, ya..." kata konoha

"iya... lho?! Konoha?!"

"ya?"

"kau sudah ada disini?!"

"iya, sejak tadi..."

"kami datang! Kami mendapatkan kuncinya!" kata momo yang mengangkat (?) kunci bersama hibiya

"eh?!"

"sudah, cepat buka pintunya!"

"o-ok..." saat kuncinya mengarah ke lubang kunci di pintu, kunci itu terjatuh terus.

'_BRAAAK'_ suara kunci itu terjatuh

"... berat..."

'_BRAAAK'_

'_BRAAAAK'_

'_BRAAAK'_

'_BRAAAAK'_

**5 menit kemudian**

'_BRAAAK'_

"susah sekali..." kata momo menyerah

"coba serahkan kepada konoha! Dia kan kuat!" kata seto

"konoha, silahkan..." kata momo yang memberikan kuncinya kepada konoha

"yosh.."

Kuncinya masuk ke lubang,

Tapi...

Kuncinya malah HANCUR!

.

.

.

Semuanya cengo' melihat kunci itu hancur.

"kuncinya... hancur...?"

Sweatdrop ria keluar dari orang yang mencintai kebebasan.

"lalu kita harus bagaimana?" kata kido

"ya cari lagi" kata seseorang

"memangnya ada lagi?"

"ga ada..."

"..."

"kalau jalan lain ada, tidak?" kata shintaro

"... fufufufu... disini tak ada jalan selain pintu didepan kalian."

"a—" saat shintaro menoleh kebelakang.

"hallo" terlihat ada pocong .

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

semuanya langsung kaget dan berlari.

"fufufufu... sayang sekali, disini... semua jalan adalah jalan buntu, dan... banyak sekali arwah-arwah selain aku... khukhukhu..." kata pocongnya.

-SEMENTARA ITU, ANGGOTA MEKAKUSHI

"kita harus bagaimana?! Katanya tak ada jalan lain selain pintu itu!"

"kita ke..."

"shintaro! Jangan kesitu! Itu—" hampir saja shintaro terjtuh ke jurang.

"haah haaah... k-kenapa ada jurang di sini?"

"... mungkin bukan jurang, tapi... mungkin bangunan ini dulunya roboh, lalu.."

"kita tenang dulu... coba kita cari jalan lain dari sini..."

"tapi kan katanya tak ada jalan keluar selain pintu itu!"

"itu hanya 'katanya', bisa mungkin ada jalan selain pintu masuk"

"..." shintaro mengangguk

Mereka pun mencari jalan lain.

Tapi, selalu saja..

Setiap jalan selalu buntu, buntu dan buntu...

Tak ada yang tak buntu.

"kita... harus jalan sampai kapan?"

"benar juga... kita istirahat dulu, ya..."

"iya..."

"mau minum?"

"boleh"

"setelah ini, kita jalan lagi, ya..."

"iya..."

"tapi... kalau sa—"

_JDEEEEEEER!_

"apa?"

_JDEEER JDEEER_

_CTAAAAR!_

Lampu mati dan nyala berkali-kali.

"a-ada apa ini, s-seto?" kata mary gemetaran

"hanya petir kok" kata seto

_SAAAAAA_

Hujan pun turun.

Dan disaat itu,

Ada siluet sesuatu yang tak lain adalah...

"POCONG!"

Mereka langsung berlari sekencang mungkin

_Next to stage 4_


	4. stage 4 : saatnya tertawa (?)

**AUTHOR SENGAJA GAJE-GAJEIN KELANJUTANNYA GEGARA AUTHOR LAGI BETE.**

**GALAU, BETE DAN BADMOOD BERCAMPUR MENJADI SATU DIDALAM TUBUH INI!**

-ABAIKAN SANG AUTHOR SARAP-

"dari tadi ketemu sama pocong mulu! Itu pocong kerjaannya apaan sih?!" kata shintaro

"ya pastinya nakut-nakutin lah! Masa' kerjaannya kerja trus nyari duit buat keluarganya?" kata kano

"itu aku juga tau!"

"klo gitu ga usah nanya lagi"

"aku ga nanya"

"tadi nanya"

"nggak"

"ga percaya? Liat percakapan kita di awal-awalan!"

"what ever anywhere..." #DeathBinggris

"... kalian berbicara apa juga terserah, yang penting lari dulu!" kata kido

"aku lapar" kata konoha

"makan mah nanti aja!" kata hibiya

"klo pocongnya dijadiin sate enak ga tuh?" kata seto

"ya nggak enak lah!" kata shintaro, hibiya, kido, momo

"kan bentuknya kayak sate"

"ga...jangan ngomong hal-hal gaje, deh..." kata kido

"aku sih ga mau! Salahin authornya yang ngebuat naskah yang gaje setiap fic!"

"author..." semua langsung melirik ke author pake aplikasi HP jadul (?)

*author hilang*

"AUTHOORR!"

"kenapa di fanfic ini kita musti terkurung?" tanya momo

"tanyalah pada rumput yang bergoyang"

"siapa tuh yang ngomong?"

"ane? Hehehe... ane Cuma numpang lewat aja..." kata pocong yang lompat-lompat ke sana kemari buat naruh kotak p3k

"oh..." sunyi kemudian semuanya langsung heran

_TUNGGU! ITU BENERAN POCONGNYA?!_

Saat semua melihat kearah pocongnya :

Pocongnya naruh kotak p3k

Pocongnya nari-nari alias joget-joget (?)

Pocongnya goyang caesar

Pocongnya curhat ama pocong lain

Anggota mekakushi langsung cengo'...

Itu beneran pocongnya?

"heran deh... apa gegara authornya error, sinting, gila, miring, pocongnya juga ikutan error?" kata kido

"... bisa jadi bisa jadi!" kata momo

"hantu?!" kata kano

"iya iya!"

"sadako?!"

Kido pakai earphonenya.

"bukan bukan!"

"apa dong?!"

"kok nanya?!"

"soalnya aku ga tau jawabannya!"

"tebak sendiri lah!"

"kido?!" kano langsung ditendang kido.

"..."

"seharusnya kan author-san-pah (baca : author sampah /?) bikin kelanjutannya fanfic kano-nii dengan kido-nee di fic yang judulnya 'Menurutmu, aku itu apa?'... kenapa jadi ini duluan yang dilanjutin?" kata hibiya

"tahu nih! Aku dan kido kan dah _happy ending_ di fanfic yang judulnya 'cinta'!" kata kano

"tahu? Mau tahu? Aku sih lebih milih tempe" kata hibiya (hibiya OOC nih :'v /hibiya: kan kau yang buat aku OOC, thor!)

"aku dua-duanya"

_Kring kring_

Suara SMS masuk dan isinya :

_Subject : kepo /?_

_From : author_

_Sayang, karena yang fanfic kanoxkido itu refiewnya Cuma ada 3. Dan yang ini ada 4. Makanya author sengaja bikin kelanjutan yang ini subjecknya ga usah di ambil hati. Masukin otak aja sekalian XP Cuma bercanda kok. Bercanda doang. Jangan bunuh author,ya! Salam muntah (?) *AUTHOR DIGOROK*_

.

.

.

HP tak bersalah itu langsung diinjak-injak, dibanting, dibenyek-benyek, dimasak (?) de el el.

Kasihanilah HP. HP mahal abis dibeliin orang tua. Eh, ternyata Cuma seribu XD (bukan nyet)

Yang seribu itu HP mainan. Yang aslinya ratusan bahkan ada yang jutaan.

Kalau author sih lebih milih android dari pada blackberry.

Soalnya blackberry itu dah bangkrut kata ibu.

Dan katanya bagusan jaringan android dari pada BB.

Makanya author lebih milih android XD

oke, kenapa author nulis-nulias tentang HP?

HP janai (?)

Ngomong-ngomong itu HP siapa? '-'

ALL : author! Kalau kau ngomong soal HP mulu, mending kau pulang aja deh!

_Hiks_

Semua sedang memperhatikan pocong (kalian ngapain ngeliatin gituan? Mending ngeliatin TV / all : thor! Kan kau yang bikin naskah gini! Kita sih sebenarnya ga mau!)

"..."

JIIIIIIT

"kalian temukan kelemahannya?" kata kido

"memangnya mau diancam?" kata kano

"nggak"

"mau ditembak? Pake bazooka"

"nggak..."

"aku tahu!" kata seto

"apa?"

"lihat! Dia kan pakai kain yang sama, klo kainnya diganti, pasti bakal ga enak makainya!"

Buku terlempar ke muka seto

_BUAAAAAAAK_

"sakit..." dan seto berhasil mendapatkan benjolan dikeningnya.

Nice! '-')d *author ditabok seto*

"di pukul aja, nanti dapet es krim 3 tumpuk (?)" kata momo

"... tante, pocong kan dah es krim 3 tumpuk. Bagian bawah, tengah ama atasnya..." kata hibiya

.

.

.

Krik

.

.

.

Bukan itu!

"tembak pake bazooka di bagian fitalnya"

"kan hantu, mana mungkin bisa ditembak"

"ditembak trus ditangkep, bawa kepenjara"

"dah dibilangin, hantu ga bisa ditembak"

"ditembak cinta"

"... kau suka ama pocong?"

"nggak"

"..."

"pocong x kuntilanak...?" kata seto

"haaaa?" semuanya cengo'

"pocongaul x kuntilgaul?" kata kano

"gaje ah..." kata kido

"kita ngomongin apaan sih?" kata shintaro

"ngomongin hidung, shintaro-nii! Hidung mu banyak upilnya!" kata hibiya dengan sangat OOC

"ngintip kau!"

"ngintip hidup sih ga apa-apa"

"kata siapa itu?"

"kata author yang nge buat naskahnya"

"lagi-lagi kau, AUTHOR!"

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"... dari tadi pocongnya goyang caesar (?) mulu..." kata kano menyerah

"... bosaaaaaaan..." kata hibiya & seto

"kok bisa sama?! Kau ngikutin, ya?! Tukang copy dasar!"

"enak aja! Seto-nii kali yang tukang copy!"

"n-ngomong-ngomong kalau soal kopi, a-aku tidak membawa bubuk kopinya " kata mary

"maksudnya itu copy, bukan kopi..."

"karena bosan, bolehkah aku melihat kano x kido sebelum chapter ini selesai?" kata seto

Mary siap-siap mencatat pake buku agenda (?). sementara kido tak mendengar apa yang barusan seto katakan karena sedang mendengarkan lagunya.

"Pfft! Baiklah!" kano mendekati kido "kido-chan!~"

"nani?"

Kano langsung memeluk kido

"w-what?! Apa yang kau lakukan, baka-kano?!" kido langsung blushing serta berdebar-debar tiada henti.

"khukhukhu... kalau melawan, aku akan menciummu lho!"

"..."

Semuanya bersembunyi agar tak dapat hantaman dahsyat dari dancho mereka satu itu.

"kido-chan..."

"hn?"

"aku suka kamu" kano langsung mencium kido

Semuanya hampir berteriak melihatnya.

Kano langsung melepaskan ciumannya itu

"k-kau..."

"?"

"kau bohong!" kata kido yang memukul kano

"eits ga kena" kano menghindar

"sudah, sudah... ngomong-ngomong kita di sini buat mencari jalan keluar, bukan?"

"yes"

"... sekarang pocongnya kemana?"

"..."

"ambil minum (?) kali"

"ambil minum kali?! Ternyata pocong itu minum air kali?!"

"Zzzzz"

"ane disini, ane tahu kalau kalian membuntuti ane sejak tadi..."

Semua tak berani melihat kebelakang

"silahkan kau duluan yang melihat kebelakang, shintaro..." bisik kano

"tidak, kau duluan saja, kano..." kata shintaro

"oke, 1... 2... 3..."

_SIIIIIIIING_

"katanya mau lihat kebelakang..."

"ya kau duluan"

"Nggak, kau duluan aja..."

"bareng-bareng..."

"... kita hitung mundur, ya..."

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"itu namanya bukan hitung mundur!" kata shintao

"ya udah, ulangin aja!" kata seto

"5..."

"dari 3 dulu, dong!"

"ah elah, protes mulu nih!"

"ya dari 3 baru mau!"

"ya udah, dari 3..."

Pocong dalam hati : mereka bicarain apaan?

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

Merek pun melihat kebelakang berjama'ah (?) (dapet pahala ga tuh? ._.)

"hello!"

"! #$%^&*()_+}|{":?~"

Semuanya langsung lari.

_Bersambung!~_


	5. stage 5 : derita pocong (?)

**Lalalala!~ **

**GOMEN telat bikin kelanjutannya!**

**Mari lanjut aja (~ O3O)~**

"benar kata kano, lebih baik itu pocong kerja trus nyari uang buat keluarganya..." kata shintaro

"memangnya pocong punya keluarga, ya?" kata kido

"ada, POCONG FAMILY!" kata seto

Sebuah senter melayang ke arah seto

_BUAAAAK_

"s-sakiiit... itu senter seberat berapa ton (?) seeeh...?" kata seto

"seberat 100 ton kali, set :v" kata kano

"what?!"

"udah, ayo lari lagi..."

"ngapain lari? Orang pocongnya dah nggak ada"

_Krik krik krik_

"BILANG DARI TADI KENAPA?!"

"dari pada itu, bagaimana kalau kita tidur dulu?"

"benar juga, ya..."

_DUAAAR DUAAAR_

_CTAAAAAR_

"!?"

_Zkiit zkiiit _

_cklk ctrak ctrak_

Lampu itu mati total di tengah badai hujan yang sangat deras

"l-lampunya... s-senter s... se... senterr..."

"i-ini senternya..."

_CTAAAAR_

"KYAAAA!"

Semuanya berteriak saking paniknya.

"s-senternya!" kata momo

"ini!" kata shintaro yang memberikan senter kepada adiknya, momo

Momo lalu menyalakan senter tersebut

"h-huuu..." mary memeluk seto.

"tak apa-apa, mary-chan... senternya sudah menyala, kok" kata seto yang di peluk mary

"lho?! Hibiya-kun kemana?! Hibiya-kuuun!~" kata momo yang mencari hibiya

"aku disini, tante... aku sebesar manusia ini kenapa dikira gak ada?" kata hibiya di belakang momo

"wuanjiiiir! Ternyata disini toh! Hibiya neh ternyata disini dari tadee (?)" kata momo kaget

"bahasa apaan tuh -_-" kata hibiya

"bahasa jelangkung (?) kali" kata kano asal

"hey! Mana ada bahasa jelangkung! Adanya bahasa pocong (?)!" kata seto

"alah... dua-duanya juga gak ada" kata shintaro

_Kluk_

"hm?"

Ternyata kido telah tertidur dan bersandar di pundak kano.

"heeeh... tumben sekali..." kata momo

"tumben apa?" kata shintaro

"tumben dancho-san bisa ketiduran" kata ene

"semua orang bisa ketiduran, ngaco" kata shintaro

Dalam pikiran kano : ._.. waaa... kido-chan kecapekan, ya... _

"ayo semuanya, kita tidur saja sampai besok!"kata momo

"itu namanya tidur semalaman, baka" kata shintaro

"heeeh onii-chan yang baka! Onii-chan selalu di kamar memadangi komputer yang onii-chan pikir itulah satu-satunya tumpuan hidupmu!"

"bawel! Kau juga kalau malam-" konoha memotong pembicaraan mereka

"... sudahlah... bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja" kata konoha yang mengangkat salah satu tangannya itu

Mereka pun tertidur

**Esoknya**

"ada sarapan?"

"adanya roti"

"berikan itu!"

"ini..."

"persediaan makanan yang kita bawa Cuma sedikit, sih... seharusnya kita bisa kabur dari sini setidaknya hari ini atau esok..." kata kido

"benar... tapi... orang yang memakai earphone semalaman untuk mendengarkan lagu itu tak berhak berkata seperti itu!" kata hibiya

"ternyata kau sudah berani pada orang yang lebih tua darimu, ya..." kata kido _deathglare_

"sudah sudah, dancho... hibiya..." kata ene

_SAAAAAA_

"sepertinya diluar masih hujan... bagaimana kalau kita menunggu sampai lampunya nyala?" kata shintaro (eh? Lampunya masih belum menyala, ya? O.O /all : thor! Kau yang nulis, kau juga yang lupa?!/author : sorry)

_JDEEEER JDEEEER_

_KYAAAAAAA (?)_

"eh petirnya teriak (?)" kata hibiya

"..."

.

.

.

1 menit kemudian

_CTAAAAR!_

_KYAAAAA (lagi (?))_

"AAAAH! BERISIIIIK! INI SUARA SIAPA SIH?!" keriak semuanya kesal dan menyinjak sesuatu

Sesuatu!~

Yang ada dihatiku!~

Sesuatu!~

Yang ada dihatimu!~

Sesuatu!~

Tunggu, tunggu... kok malah karaoke-an, sih? -.-"

Abaikan lirik yang tadi, back to story!~

Mereka semua menginjak...

Injak...

Jak...

k...

ALL : cepetan kenapa sih?!

Author : ya udah! Ga usah teriak juga bisa, kan?!

ALL : ga bisa! Klo ama kau sih ga bisa ga teriak!

Author : dudul...

M

Me

Mer

Mere

Merek (?)

Mereka

Mereka m

Mereka me

Mereka men

Mereka meng

Mereka mengi

Mereka mengin

ALL : LAMA!

Author : WOLES AJA SIH!

ALL : KITA GA BISA WOLES, AUTHOR DUDUL!

AUTHOR : KLO KALAN NGOMONG GITU, AKU BUAT KALIAN MATI DI FANFIC INI NIH!

ALL : ... /_krik_/

Mereka menginjak pocongnya

"eh, pocongnya bisa diinjek tuh '-')/" kata momo

"injek lagi, yuk... enak jadi pijakan (?)" kata hibiya

"klo kalian injek ane, ane ga bakal kasih tahu jalan keluarnya" kata pocongnya

.

.

.

"eh? Kami ga mau 'tahu'" kata konoha

"kamu ga mau tahu?!" kata pocongnya

"iya, ga mau... maunya bbq"

_Krik krik krik_

(eh, ada suara jangkrik '-' jang (?), kau ada dimana? Mau author jual nih)

"ya udah, ane pergi aja klo pada ga mau jalan keluarnya" kata pocongnya lompat-lompat kesana kemari mencari alamat deeeng deeeng (?)

"kasih tau!" kata shintaro yang melempar 100 barbel seberan 500000 ton (?)

"uaanjeeer! Kalian mau ane mati, ya?!" kata pocongnya tersiksa (?)

"pocong kan memang dah mati -_-" kata kido

"eh iya, ya... :v"

Pocongnya diiket pake tali.

Klo ga dikasih tau, nanti pocongnya di lempar keluar jendela dari lantai 99999 (?)

"jalan keluarnya adalah..."

"adalah...?" kata semuanya penasaran

"dihatimu! XD" kata pocongnya bergaya sekseh (?)

Pocongnya ditendang sampai dinding yang berda dibelakang pocongnya itu remuk & patah tulang (?)

"klo gitu... jawabannya adalah lorong tempat berdirinya para ilmuwan masa lalu kuno di sini." Kata pocongnya diiket (?)

"dimana tuh?" kata semuanya kebingungan

"mana ane tau... ane ga pernah kesana"

_#JDUAAAAK_

Pocongnya dibuang dari lantai 99999 (?)

"W-WOY! ANE KAN DAH KASIH TAU! KOK PADA JAHATH (?) SEEEEH?!"

Semuanya cuek dan langsung pergi.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya seto

"yang pasti ke lorong lah!" kata kido

"tapi... lorongnya dimana?" kata konoha

.

.

.

_Krik_

.

.

.

_To be continued!~_


End file.
